


Heads Up

by pink_cloud



Series: super junior not-office au [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, Multi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, at least not here, dw nothing’s explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_cloud/pseuds/pink_cloud
Summary: When Kyuhyun joined 14th Street LTD, he was just a desperate job hunter. It just so happens that the opportunity presents itself so that he no longer has to think of such a life again. Why would he, when there is so much more in store for him now?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: super junior not-office au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537846
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29





	1. don't wanna stay an office worker forever

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, my wonderful readers, to what is planned to be the mammoth work of this AU. We hope you enjoy your stay. Operation Super Clap, commence!

Changmin was not at his desk, Kyuhyun thinks as the elevator ascends. Or maybe Kyuhyun just missed him. He  _ did _ stay up very late last night in a feverish fit of detective work. Ah, well, the Americano should get him through the day alright.

_ Ding _

The elevator doors open to reveal...a familiar face, although slightly less familiar than usual.

“Kyuhyun-ssi, please come with me,” Donghae says the moment Kyuhyun steps out of the elevator and immediately departs. Kyuhyun looks around to check his surroundings and finds that Changmin is standing right behind him. Now that he’s standing up, Kyuhyun notices that Changmin is, like Yunho, very tall. He takes that as his cue to not question it and follow Donghae.

After not-too-long, they arrive in front of a familiar door and Donghae knocks, opens the door, and leads Kyuhyun in, quickly closing it after and leaving Changmin outside. Kyuhyun thinks he hears the door lock and Donghae put away a key in his pocket.

“Good day, Kyuhyun-ssi,” comes Jungsoo’s gentle, sing-songy voice. “I would talk to you myself, but I have been requested to just keep you here for now. Please, make yourself comfortable while we wait a bit.”

\---

The familiar melody fills the room. The sound of the piano is pleasant, but it never is nice to be woken up from a comfortable sleep, no matter how pretty the alarm. Ryeowook groans, then reaches over to pick up his phone.

“Hello,” he says, usually-clear voice thick with sleep.

“Ryeowook-ah, I have Kyuhyun here with me in my office. Come quickly. We don’t want to keep him waiting too long,” comes Leeteuk’s voice. Ryeowook smiles.

“Ah, Kyuhyun. He’s really done it this time, huh? I’ll be just a moment,” Ryeowook says softly, then ends the call and puts down the phone. As he readies to sit up and get out of bed, he feels a warm weight shift next to him. An arm wraps around his waist.

“Kyuhyun, is it?,” the deep voice slurs, followed by a chuckle.

“Yes, darling, so please let me go,” Ryeowook rolls his eyes, playfully pushing the arms off of himself, only for the grip to further tighten.

“Jongwoon,” he reprimands. Yesung opens his eyes - his dark, almond-shaped eyes - and looks at Ryeowook, smiling.

“Yes, dear?,” he asks teasingly.

“I’m running your errand. Come on, let me go already,” Ryeowook huffs. He forcefully pushes Yesung’s arm off him and quickly leaps out of bed. Ryeowook picks up his phone and walks to get ready, then turns back to look at Yesung.

“You want to talk to Kyuhyun, too, right? Are you sure about this?,” he asks.

Yesung smiles and nods. 

“You go first, then tell me how it goes. If you think he is suitable, let me know and I’ll come over. If not,” he cocks his head and continues smiling innocently. Ryeowook laughs.

“Alright, then. I’ll be on my way now,” Ryeowook says, walking over to peck Yesung on the lips before quickly getting ready and slipping out the door.

\---

There is a knock on the office door and Donghae swiftly unlocks it. Kyuhyun is greeted by the sight of Ryeowook, looking as casual as ever in his jeans and jacket. He looks at Kyuhyun and smiles.

“Mind if I take the desk, Teuk-hyung?,” Ryeowook says, and Jungsoo immediately stands up and moves to stand beside Donghae next to the entrance. Ryeowook sits down as comfortably as if the office belonged to him.

“Hello, Kyuhyun,” he says, amused smile playing on his face. Kyuhyun forces a smile back and returns the greeting. As casually as Ryeowook is behaving, Kyuhyun is more than on edge from the whole situation. The air is thick with tension.

“Kyuhyun-ah, you remember when Hyukjae-hyung, and then Siwon-hyung, told you not to get too curious, right?,” Ryeowook asks, and Kyuhyun feels his blood run cold.

“Yeah…?,” he says.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like that has stopped you, has it?,” Ryeowook says, and his tone is still bright and relaxed. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun is just about to jump out of his own skin, or out the window.

“How do you mean?,” he asks, a bit shakily, and Ryeowook laughs.

“Oh, look at you,” he says, leaning closer. “Don’t be so worried, Kyuhyun-ah. You’re very smart. Resilient, too. I like that.” 

Kyuhyun tries not to gulp too obviously. He hopes it went unnoticed.

“I-I’m sorry? What do you mean by that?,” he says quietly.

“I was thinking, Kyuhyun. If you really are that curious about what we’re doing here, we can maybe clue you in. We’ve been watching you, and I do think you might be quite useful to us,” Ryeowook explains, and Kyuhyun doesn’t know whether to relax or to raise his guard even further.

“...What do you want me to do?,” 

“So you’re interested?,” Ryeowook asks, then pauses. His eyes crinkle with a smile. “Actually, you’ve passed the point of having a choice now. You see, Kyuhyun, you know a little too much. Either you join us or, well-, you’re a smart one,” Ryeowook says, winking at Kyuhyun. 

Cold drops of sweat slide down the back of Kyuhyun’s neck, and he thinks maybe he really should have listened to Hyukjae and Siwon, but at the same time… Something about this mystery, this danger, excites him. Whatever it is, a part of him really likes it more than a dull, endless, and pointless life in an office. But also, it’s between this and most likely no life at all, so...

“Alright, I see you. I’m in,” Kyuhyun says, and he smiles, genuinely this time. What can he say? He’s a curious man who’s really a bit too smart for office work. Ryeowook grins, then pulls out his phone to quickly text someone before returning to Kyuhyun.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, come with me. There’s someone who would like to meet you,” Ryeowook says, standing up and gesturing for Kyuhyun to follow him. Kyuhyun readily does so, not forgetting to flash a smile at Donghae and Jungsoo on the way out. After the door closes, the HR pair share a brief look of surprise and perplexion, then break into their own smiles, Donghae excited, and Jungsoo relieved. 


	2. he who trusts

“Wait here,” Ryeowook says, then promptly disappears behind a door. 

Moments later, it opens again to reveal a man in a carefully-tailored grey suit with grey hair, styled up to reveal his forehead, followed closely by Ryeowook, who looks incredibly pleased with...whether himself or something else, Kyuhyun can’t tell. 

The man strides - proud, confident, and almost dignified - over to the couches in the middle of the room, barely glancing at Kyuhyun as he passes by. He’s wearing a pair of silver earrings, Kyuhyun notes.

“Have a seat,” he says, voice husky and powerful, before sitting down himself. He sits comfortably and naturally, legs crossed ankle on knee, but his back is straight and his posture still tall. He has one arm over the back of the couch, which moves to rest around Ryeowook’s waist as the latter also takes his seat. Kyuhyun awkwardly sits down across them. He’s entirely counting on the coffee table between the couches as his only protection from the formidable-looking pair.

“Ryeowook’s told me quite a bit about you, Kyuhyun. My name is Yesung. It’s good to finally meet you,” he says, and he smiles a bit. Ryeowook is leaning against him now. Kyuhyun feels Yesung’s voice resonate to his very core. Every word is emphasised by a full, deep undertone coming from Yesung’s chest, giving them an impact and demanding focus, but also possessing a peculiar warmth that is oh, so comforting to the ears. Kyuhyun catches himself mourning the moment Yesung stops talking, wishing to continue the conversation just to hear more of that incredible, velvety sound.

The best way to get Yesung to talk would he through a question, right? Kyuhyun does want to test how far he can push and how much fun he can have, too.

“Oh, yeah? What has he said about me?,” Kyuhyun asks, eyeing Ryeowook, who appears entirely unaffected. Yesung decides to humour him.

“You’re smart, eager, and a bit too witty for your own good,” he says amusedly, but his expression is cold and warning. Instead of heeding the warning, Kyuhyun smirks.

“Really? I think I’m gonna be fine, though,” Kyuhyun says, and this finally properly catches Ryeowook’s attention, causing him to turn to watch Kyuhyun with eyes full of interest and glinting with excitement. “You’re not going to do anything to me over some annoying little comments. See, if we were at the level at which I would face consequences for being a smartass and running my mouth, I wouldn’t be sitting across from you. I would have been dealt with long before I got here.”

Yesung’s eyes widen a bit, and Kyuhyun sits back, triumphant expression on his face. Before he can respond, Kyuhyun continues.

“Besides, I know I’m gonna be more useful to you than I would be if you did something to me. It’s just your luck that I’m skilled with technology in a place where it seems no one has ever touched a computer manufactured past 2013,” Kyuhyun says snarkily. “Trust me, it’s gonna be useful for whatever it is you have going on here. Not least so that no one else can uncover sketchy info as easily as I did.”

The moment Kyuhyun says that, everyone present realises it is true. Very true. Ryeowook recovers before Yesung does, breaking into a small laugh.

“I’ve been waiting for someone like you for ages!,” he says, delighted. Ryeowook quickly extracts himself from Yesung’s hold and hops over to Kyuhyun’s couch, plopping himself down beside the smug techy.

“Yesungie, if you’re not gonna say anything, I’m leaving you for Kyuhyun,” he says, and the two break out in boisterous laughter. Yesung rolls his eyes, then joins in with his own distinctive laugh. Ryeowook relishes in seeing him go a bit red.

“Looks like Ryeowook was right,” Yesung says.

“When am I not,” 

Yesung promptly ignores him.

“Kyuhyun, we still need time, of course, but for now, I welcome you to us,” Yesung says. He smiles, more genuinely this time, and holds his hand out for Kyuhyun to shake. It’s a very small hand, Kyuhyun notices. He’s wearing rings, too. Yesung sits back in his couch and the smile disappears.

“Kyuhyun-ah, I want you to remember one thing,” he sats, suddenly sombre. “Once you’re one of us, I will protect you with my life. I expect you to do the same for me, and for the rest of us,” he says. For the first time since Kyuhyun met him, Yesung’s face is open and sincere. His tone, though serious and seemingly emotionless, carries a weight with it that tells Kyuhyun this is something he wholeheartedly cares for. There’s nothing hiding behind his eyes. Kyuhyun trusts him.

And he nods yes.


	3. stake me out tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***some smut in the first section BUT nothing explicit. still smutty, though. also poly***

“Mmm, hyung,”

Hyukjae moans into the kiss, his attacker’s lips relentless against his own. He can’t see a single thing against the black suede blindfold, but it’s easy to tell who is kissing him.

“Hyung, I have an idea,” comes a distinctly clear voice from behind him, earning a questioning hum from Yesung, who doesn’t break the kiss. Hyukjae feels a thin pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind before the blindfold is swiftly removed. As it pulls away, it brushes against Yesung’s face and causes him to pull away, annoyed.

“What is it, Ryeowook-ah?,” Yesung asks, tucking a strand of his soft grey hair behind his ear.

“Sorry for talking about work, but...I was thinking...Eunhyuk-hyung, I think you’d be perfect for evaluating our new recruit,” Ryeowook says and kisses Hyukjae’s temple.

“You mean Kyuhyun?,” Hyukjae asks, turning back to make out with Ryeowook, who gladly welcomes him. Ryeowook simply responds with a “mmhm”.

“I like that, Ryeowook-ah. We can send you on some kind of stakeout mission with him, Hyukjae. Nothing important. Just to see how he does. You keep an eye on him for me and tell me how it goes. You get to decide whether we keep him or not,” Yesung says, crawling over Hyukjae and taking his chin, gently turning him away from Ryeowook. “What do you think?”

“Sounds good,” Hyukjae says, breathless, and then his vision goes dark once again as the thick fabric returns.

\---

“Hyung, you’re glowing,”

“Why, thank you, Kyuhyun,”

“No, I mean your hair,”

Hyukjae reaches up and touches his neon locks, which are emitting a faint glow in the dark. Realising Kyuhyun is indeed correct, he pulls up the hood of his black jumper and pulls the strings to tighten it slightly more than necessary. Pretty much only the middle of his face is visible now.

“You look fucking ridiculous.”

Hyukjae grins. 

“Alright, let’s get going. Your old bugs sucked so I updated them. Audio should be much clearer now. They’re also easier to hide, so yay me,” Kyuhyun says humourlessly, handing Hyukjae the equipment.

“They told me you’re pretty agile so my plan is to get you in and out through the ventilation system,” Kyuhyun says, mapping out the path on his laptop screen while Hyukjae looks on. “The vents are pretty small and twisty, though. Can you do it?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Hyukjae says, and there is a confident, challenging glint in his eyes. It’s offset by his silly appearance, though, so Kyuhyun ignores the malice.

“Sweet. I’ll deal with the security systems and whatnot, so you’re good to go. Don’t get in trouble,” Kyuhyun says, patting Hyukjae on the back. In a flash, he’s alone in the night. Kyuhyun watches as Hyukjae dashes over to the vent entrance, almost impossible to spot unless you were looking for him. Kyuhyun was right about the size of the vents - he’s starting to worry about Hyukjae being able to get in when...he’s disappeared into the vent without a trace and Kyuhyun’s eyes bug out of his eyes.

“Wow, shit, it’s a maze in here. Good job, Kyu,” comes Hyukjae’s voice through Kyuhyun’s headset.

After a short while, Kyuhyun hears the brief sound of metal clanging before the distinct sound of some whacks and grunts coming through before silence returns, all within the span of a few seconds. 

“Damn, right into the meeting room. You’re good at this,” Hyukjae says, earning a chuckle from Kyuhyun.

“Alright, they’re planted, now we’re good to g- fuck,” comes Hyukjae’s voice, and Kyuhyun hears the bang of a door opening. After some more scuffling, silence returns and Kyuhyun lets out a sigh of relief-

Prematurely, evidently, because right at that moment, the security alarm rings out, piercing through the night. Only for a moment, though, because Kyuhyun immediately turns it off.

“Something the matter? I can’t access the cameras for some reason,” comes not-Hyukjae’s voice through Kyuhyun’s headset.  _ Time to shine _ .

“Nope, sorry, just me. Accidentally triggered something but we’re all good. The surveillance should be back now,” Kyuhyun responds, and the line goes dead after the satisfied, if somewhat annoyed, hum from the other end.

“You’re okay, Hyukjae. Now get out of there,” Kyuhyun instructs. Moments later, he sees Hyukjae emerge from where he came from. 

Once they’re safely back in the car and driving to 14th Street, Hyukjae removes his stupid hoodie and grins at Kyuhyun.

“Fifteen minutes - that’s a record time,” he says, typing a few things into his phone before leaning back in the passenger seat. “Hey, I saw some security cameras in there. You sure we’re good?,” Hyukjae asks, slightly worried.

“They won’t find a single thing,” Kyuhyun says. “Looped empty footage,” he smiles, and Hyukjae laughs, free and happy. They drive in silence for a few minutes.

“Oh, look, a convenience store. Pull over. I wanna get some food and stuff,” Hyukjae says, pointing out the window. Kyuhyun has a sudden urge to “we have food at home” him, but suppresses it and gives in. He’s a bit hungry, too, after all. 

“Grab me some bread,” he says, and Hyukjae slips out of the car.

After a longer-than-average wait, Hyukjae emerges with...four(?) massive plastic bags full of whatever. From what Kyuhyun can see, there are snacks, soju, beer, and...yeah, no Kyuhyun can’t possibly see everything. Stashing the bags in the back seat, Hyukjae gets back into the car with a shit-eating grin.

“For the guys,” he says, and Kyuhyun just sighs and starts the car back up.

After parking the car in the basement and going up the secret back entrance elevator (they have one of those, which Kyuhyun has now been introduced to), he prepares to help Hyukjae carry the plastic bags when he’s stopped and told to wait, Hyukjae still grinning stupidly. So he does. And Hyukjae goes up alone. And he does. And twenty minutes pass. Then his phone rings, interrupting his PvP.

“Hey, you can come up, now,” comes Hyukjae’s amused voice, and Kyuhyun just sighs (again), puts his phone back into his pocket, and takes the lift up to the floor where he first met Yesung. 

Just barely after the elevator doors open, Kyuhyun’s tackled by at least two people and he feels something being tied around his eyes while a voice gently shushes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading that. lmk what you think! (especially about the M-rated stuff *cough*)


	4. let’s party tonight!

“Here’s the deal, Kyuhyun,” comes a voice he recognises as Hyukjae’s after he’s been pushed down onto the plush couch. He hears the sound of glasses clinking as they are set down on the coffee table.

“In front of you are three glasses of soju. If you can correctly name the brands, you’re safe,” Hyukjae continues. Kyuhyun smirks, surprised, but relieved.

“Is that all? Time limit?,” Kyuhyun asks.

“No, take your time,” responds a different voice - Donghae’s. There’s mirth in both Hyukjae and Donghae’s voices. Without another word, Kyuhyun picks up the first shot glass and expertly sniffs the liquid inside. He knew this knowledge would be useful to him one day.

\---

“Wow, I can’t believe you actually got it right,” says Hyukjae incredulously as Kyuhyun’s blindfold is removed. He blinks in the light and almost yelps at the sight of seven(?) men standing around him.

“Yeah, kid, we were just fucking with you but you actually got it right,” says a long-haired man Kyuhyun doesn’t recognise. He walks over and picks up an opened bottle of soju, chugging the drink straight from it, the action quickly followed by an enraged yelp from somewhere as Jungsoo dashes into view and snatches the bottle from the man.

“Kyuhyun, meet Heechul-hyung,” Ryeowook says, taking the soju from Jungsoo, who’s still glaring at Heechul.

“Colour me impressed,” Heechul says in greeting, patting Kyuhyun on the back instead of a silly boring handshake.

“Sorry, Kyuhyun, we wanted to mess with you a bit. You’re completely safe, I promise,” says that extremely recognisable deep voice, and Kyuhyun whips around to see Yesung, who’s wearing a frilly white shirt this time, his hair brushed down. He’s smiling casually. “Come on, come over here,” he says, calling Kyuhyun over with one outstretched arm. Once Kyuhyun gets over to him, Yesung immediately wraps his arm around his shoulder in a comfortable brotherly gesture.

“According to Hyukjae, you did an exceptional job on the stakeout,” he says, picking up a pastry and handing it to Kyuhyun. “In order to officially welcome you to our “little” group, I’ve organised this party for you. How is it?,” Yesung says, showing Kyuhyun the party setup.

“Uh, I mean great party other than the kidnap scare. But...you think you can tell me what you actually are now?,” Kyuhyun asks tentatively, wiggling out of Yesung’s grip, and he hears Heechul’s hyena laugh ring out across the room.

“We’re a protection racket. A mafia, if you will,” Heechul says, and Kyuhyun feels multiple grins on him.

“So you sell security? Well, more like through extortion, but yeah?,” Kyuhyun asks, and it’s Ryeowook’s turn to laugh.

“That’s right! At least half of this area is under our control at this point. You see, you know this as a prominent business district, right?,” Ryeowook says, and Kyuhyun nods.

“Truth is, it’s riddled with crime, and has been for ages. Every business here has something to do with gangs in one way or another. So they depend in groups like ours for protection,” he says, grinning. “It’s a pretty lucrative business, if I do say so myself.”

“Is that so?,” Kyuhyun asks, taking a bottle of beer offered to him by Hyukjae, who’s downing a bottle of his own. “I think I can make it even more lucrative.”

“Oh? How?,” says Hyukjae, setting down his empty bottle while simultaneously preventing Donghae from picking up a drink of his own.

“Ever thought of cyber-security? That’s a whole new territory we might be able to explore now that your excellency ChoKyu is here,” Kyuhyun says, earning some interested looks and a few chuckles here and there.

“Well, if that’s the case, that would be great, Kyuhyun. But enough work. Tonight, we’re celebrating,” says Siwon from next to Jungsoo near the edge of the room, and he looks so much less formal than when Kyuhyun first met him. Everyone cheers, and the party goes into full swing. At some point, someone decides it would be a good idea to play a drinking game, which continues late into the night.

After an undetermined amount of time, Heechul is loudly singing at the top of his lungs while dancing to some girl group songs, Jungsoo has quietly retreated to a corner of his own, face red, and leaning against a tired-looking Siwon. Donghae is… 

“Hey Hyukjae! Bet you I can carry you all the way back to Mokpo! Let’s go!,” he says loudly while trying to pick up Hyukjae and failing spectacularly by virtue of not being able to even stand straight.

“I think you’ve had enough, Hae. Sorry everyone, I’m gonna take him home first. See you all soon,” Hyukjae days, exhausted, and more or less hauls a spinning Donghae into the elevator.

“Hey, Kyu,” says a whisper that Kyuhyun recognises is similar to the one that shushed him earlier. He feels someone come up to hug him from behind the couch, and then a head resting on his shoulder.

“Yes, Ryeowook-hyung?,”

“I’ve been thinking. And you don’t have to if you don’t want to, promise, but…wanna come home with me?,” Ryeowook says quietly, smiling against Kyuhyun. He’s abruptly pushed away by Kyuhyun turning around, surprised.

“Do you mean…? Are you drunk?,” Kyuhyun asks, confused and concerned. Ryeowook shakes his head, humming.

“Nope. I mean it. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have feelings for you like romantically or anything. I just find you interesting. And attractive,” he says, smiling innocently at Kyuhyun.

“But what about Yesung-hyung? Is he...okay with this?,” Kyuhyun asks, eyeing Yesung, who’s sat scrolling through his phone, unbothered. Ryeowook giggles.

“You’re so sweet, Kyukyu, but don’t worry. We sleep around all the time. With each other’s consent, of course. A man has needs,” Ryeowook says, and Kyuhyun turns red irrespective of the alcohol.

“If that’s the case,...” he trails off, looking at Yesung. Engrossed in his newsfeed, Yesung does not seem to be able to care less.

“So?,” Ryeowook says teasingly, resting one hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh. His eyes are half-lidded and lips slightly parted. 

Kyuhyun nods, and closes the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus it is revealed!  
BTW! i didn't forget shindong don't worry! actually, it's quite the opposite. #wehaveshindong but not yet ;))


	5. make you banana pancakes

Kyuhyun wakes up comfortably within the confines of a bed, which isn’t how it should be. One problem with being a grown man anywhere close to 180cm in height is that the cheap beds that come with affordable apartments hardly fit you. This means that for the past few months, Kyuhyun has been sleeping in constant fear of dropping off his thin rectangle of a bed. But not this morning. Today, he is enveloped in a big, fluffy blanket while lying on a cushy bed. Through the thick din in his head from a very obvious hangover, Kyuhyun manages to detect the enticing smell of...pancakes? 

Curious, hungry, and in need of a hangover cure, Kyuhyun decides to drag himself out of bed. He puts on his t-shirt and boxers and follows the increasingly delicious smell, letting it guide him. He didn’t really have any time to pay attention to his surroundings last night, and so, after some clueless wandering, ends up stumbling into the kitchen...to a nausea-inducing sight. There, at the stove, right in front of him, are his bosses, Yesung and Ryeowook. It appears Yesung is the one making the pancakes, but Ryeowook is hugging him from behind and guiding his hand while muttering instructions (or...maybe not instructions) to him. Kyuhyun can’t help but think that might not be the most efficient way to get things done, but who is he to say?

“Morning, Ryeowook, Yesung-hyung,” Kyuhyun says as casually as possible, trying to keep the lump in his stomach down. Ryeowook turns around while still clinging to Yesung and beams.

“Hello, Kyukyu! Breakfast is almost ready. Have a seat,” he says, then returns to nuzzle Yesung’s back. As appealing as the pancakes smell, Kyuhyun kind of wants to retch a bit. He realises that, well, it  _ is _ their house and he’s just a...guest… But still…

After a short while, Ryeowook sets down a plate with pancakes stacked high and takes his seat opposite Kyuhyun. Yesung sits down right next to him with a plate of his own, and Kyuhyun tries not to stare too much and look too awkward as Ryeowook starts feeding a happy Yesung bites of pancake. But, naturally, one of the two inevitably notices, and Kyuhyun tries his best to  **act casual** when Yesung swallows his bite of food and smiles at him.

“Kyuhyun-ah, don’t look so worried. Sorry, we don’t mean to exclude you. It might surprise you a bit with how we act but, you see, we’re not  _ actually _ together in that way. So please don’t feel third-wheeled. We’re just very close, is all,” he says, and Kyuhyun doesn’t miss the flash of...disappointment? annoyance? over Ryeowook’s face. Ryeowook acts like he didn’t hear, and his sunny demeanor is back after a split second. Desperate to change the topic, Kyuhyun awkwardly pokes at his food.

“Um...Yesung-hyung, these pancakes are great. Thank you,” he says.

Yesung looks flattered enough, which Kyuhyun is thankful for.

“Thank Ryeowook - it’s his recipe,” says Yesung, placing a hand over Ryeowook’s. “His omelettes are delicious as well. Ryeowook-ah, you should teach me how to make that sometime, then we can make it for Kyuhyun the next time he comes over,” he says, and the pair giggles, causing Kyuhyun to seriously contemplate whether or not he ever wants to visit again. He chants a mantra in his head.

_ “It’s okay, Kyuhyun, it’s almost over. Only two pancakes left and you’re done. There is no cringe in the plate of pancakes. Focus on that.  _ ** _Focus_ ** _ .” _

Zoning out as best as he can, Kyuhyun hurriedly wolfs down the remainder of his breakfast, then offers to do the dishes, zipping off before either of his hosts can object. In a way, chores are kind of meditative, Kyuhyun thinks, which is exactly what he needs right now. He needs to clear his mind. And potentially repress everything he just witnessed. Because holy hell that was disgusting.

Evidently, however, the lovebirds-but-not-really-according-to-Yesung are determined to make Kyuhyun lose his breakfast along with everything he drank last night, because no sooner has Kyuhyun reached the second plate does he feel someone - Ryeowook - press up against him from behind, arms snaking around his waist.

“Kyuhyun-ah,” Ryeowook whispers, and at this point, Kyuhyun has learned that  _ that _ is never a good sign. “Sorry for Yesung-hyung. He’s ridiculous, I know,” he says, huffing a laugh. Ryeowook rests his head against Kyuhyun and places a hand on Kyuhyun’s arm, slowly rubbing it, smiling at the way Kyuhyun freezes.

“Say, Kyukyu. I had a lot of fun last night. Now, this is only if you’re comfortable, but what say we let Yesungie join in next time we do this?,” Ryeowook says as if he’s asking about the weather, sighing against Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun almost drops the plate he’s washing. Without thinking, he looks up from his task and glances around, subconsciously begging for help from whatever living creature he can find within close proximity. But the universe is obviously not kind to him, because the saviour he ends up landing on turns out to be Yesung, who is donning his signature smirk. The expression is as cold as it was on the day Kyuhyun first met him, but this time, it conveys a suggestive undertone, and Kyuhyun remembers the power this man’s very presence, and then his voice, had on him. Kyuhyun can’t deny Yesung’s allure. And he can’t deny having fallen victim to it.

“We can do that,” he hears himself saying, and feels Ryeowook’s hug tighten in response. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” comes Ryeowook’s voice, low and seductive, and then Kyuhyun is alone again with only the sound of water running, forgotten. He quickly finishes the dishes after that.

After getting dressed and gathering his meagre belongings, Kyuhyun speed-walks to the door, bidding Yesung and Ryeowook a quick farewell before slipping out without a backwards glance. The door closes with a click, and Ryeowook sighs.

“You scared him, Jongwoonie,” he says without looking at his partner.

“Seems we both did,” comes the snarky response right before Ryeowook is pulled into a playful kiss, which he doesn’t so much mind. 

Given it’s a lazy day off for both of them, they decide to lounge on the couch together, Yesung watching a movie and Ryeowook reading a book. Unfortunately for them, they only just manage to start relaxing when the doorbell rings. Several times. In quick succession. Yesung and Ryeowook roll their eyes and groan in harmony, because that can only mean one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally going to have more but it was getting too long so I decided to split it up. thank you for your patience <3


	6. our relationship is like an honest mirror

“Oh, Yesung, my saviour. You are always here in my time of need,” Heechul says the moment the door opens. Yesung just sighs and lets him in, at which point Heechul makes a beeline for the couch and flops down, boneless.

“Ryeowook, my dear, would you mind making me some of those delicious pancakes of yours? This hangover is killing me,” he says, dramatically draping an arm over his forehead, and Ryeowook sighs and heads to the kitchen. 

“Yesung, come have a seat, let me talk to you,” Heechul says once Ryeowook is gone, tugging on Yesung’s arm, so Yesung obeys and sits down on the floor in front of Heechul’s luxurious recline on the couch.

“How long has it been now?,” Yesung asks, trying his best not to sigh again.

“Yesung, you understand me so well. Jungsoo is still mad at me. He wouldn’t even talk to me last night at the party. When the time came to leave, I went home alone with only my sorrow for company,” Heechul shouts, distressed. Yesung sympathetically pats his hand.

“You know, I think he has quite a valid reason for being unhappy with you,” Yesung says, and Heechul lets out a loud sobbing noise.

“I  _ know _ ,” he says. “But I don’t know what to do, Yesung. I love him but I can’t show it to him the way he wants. And he won’t talk to me,” he bawls, at which point Ryeowook re-enters the room with a plate of pancakes and sets it down onto Heechul’s belly. 

“Thank you, Ryeowook. It’s nice to know at least someone cares about me,” Heechul says, grabbing the plate without looking and tearing himself a piece. Ryeowook huffs, rolls his eyes, and leaves the room.

“You deal with him alone, Yesung. I can’t do it,” he says, and Yesung accepts his fate.

“Heechul-hyung,” Yesung says, and Heechul turns to look at him with tremendously pitiful eyes, mouth stuffed full of pancake.

“I think it’s about time you and Jungsoo-hyung had a proper talk and sort things out. Like adults,” he says, tired, and Heechul’s face crumples. He swallows his too-big bite of food.

“You’re one to talk, Yesungie. When are you and your darling going to stop tormenting us with your dance?,” Heechul drawls, and Yesung sighs, stands up, and walks out. There is no dance between him and anyone. It’s best to leave Heechul alone in times like this.

In the following moments, Heechul lies there, eyes closed, and fights past his headache to think of Jungsoo. It’s been weeks now since their mission when Heechul once again had to be saved. He remembers Jungsoo being angry at him afterwards. But he didn’t say why. Heechul only remembers Jungsoo shouting at him, tears in his eyes, before he left and didn’t come back.

Really, Heechul wonders why Jungsoo is even still with him. He always goes to Siwon whenever he’s mad at Heechul, which seems to happen all the time. Then why...? Why does he eventually come back? Every time.

“Jungsoo…,” he groans, burying his face in the cushion, plate of food abandoned.

Heechul remembers how he loved and pined for Jungsoo for so long way back when, but was always too afraid to say it. Not for any real reason. He just...couldn’t tell Jungsoo. And then the day Siwon got to Jungsoo before he did, he remembers feeling crushed, the regret tearing him apart from the inside. They didn’t talk for months, Heechul avoiding Jungsoo at every opportunity, until that night when he could no longer take it.

He remembers what happened clearly, despite the haze of alcohol. In the midst of the party celebrating their largest earning of that year, Heechul remembers how he stood up straight, pointed at Jungsoo, and raised his voice.

_ “My dear Jungsoo, my angel, how I hurt when I look at you, when I think of you,” _ he said. Jungsoo was confused. He didn’t say anything, but Heechul refused to drop it.

_ “For I, too, have feelings for you,”  _ he proclaimed, and he recalls Jungsoo looking taken aback.  _ “I’ve loved you for so long, dear angel, but you have chosen another. Now please tell me how I can stop loving you so I can stop hurting.” _

Heechul feels a hot tear slide down the side of his face at the memory, and he lets out a silent sob, real this time. He feels more tears follow before his mind goes dark as he slips into his dreams, of a multitude of things, but mostly of Jungsoo.

\---

Jungsoo blinks his eyes open and sees the sunlight gently filter through the curtains. He feels a strong and familiar pair of arms around him, and sighs against his lover - well, one of his lovers’ - chest. 

Siwon’s embrace is always so warm and comforting, and he’s always been so kind and understanding. But somehow, Jungsoo can’t help but miss Heechul. Heechul is loud, crazy, impulsive, and childish. He’s not good with emotions, and he annoys Jungsoo to no end. And yet Jungsoo loves him. Despite everything, Jungsoo knows Heechu loves him, too.

Trying not to wake Siwon, he turns around so that his back is facing his sleeping partner. All those years ago, when he first met Heechul and Siwon, he remembers feeling conflicted. They were, and still are, so different, and yet he couldn’t help but feel for both of them. But it took him a long time to realise his feelings for Siwon, and even longer for Heechul, and by the time he did, Siwon had already confessed to him.

Jungsoo remembers being happy and trying to be satisfied, but failing. As much as he loved Siwon, his heart still pined for Heechul even though he knew it wasn’t right. So for months, he and Heechul didn’t talk. Jungsoo was afraid, of what would happen, and of the emotions he might feel. And, he now realises, it appears so was Heechul.

Of course, Jungsoo remembers that night. The night Heechul, drunk, proclaimed his love to Jungsoo in front of everyone, including Siwon. He remembers being surprised, then flustered, and trying his best to hide it, because he wasn’t supposed to have feelings for Heechul. He left the party early with Siwon and planned to just spend some time alone at home. But then Siwon wanted to talk.

_ “Jungsoo-hyung,” _ Siwon said, tucking a strand of Jungsoo’s then-red hair behind his ear.  _ “I noticed you were blushing and flustered when Heechul-hyung...did that.’ _

The guilt and shame rose up to Jungsoo’s face and made him dizzy. Siwon, obviously, noticed this, and immediately took on a serious expression, and he would have pulled Jungsoo closer if he didn’t move away.

_ “Siwon, I’m so sorry, I-,” _ he began, only to be cut off by Siwon’s kind smile and sudden embrace. 

_ “Hyung, it’s okay. Above all, what I want is for you to be happy, so if you have more love to give, and more love to receive, that’s what I want for you. I don’t mind at all, if that’s what’s going to make you happy,” _ Jungsoo remembers Siwon saying, giving him the second shock of the night. He had never been more grateful for Siwon’s big heart, and he remembers trying his best to hold back his tears as he thanked Siwon, over and over again, as Siwon simply laughed and hugged him. 

What happened in the following days was a haze - a whirlwind of feelings and awkward conversations, then smiles and maybe tears. When the difficult part was all over and done with, Jungsoo remembers feeling shy and self-conscious as he sat on the bed with Heechul stood before him. But then Heechul kissed him, deep and passionate, and he quickly forgot everything but Heechul,  _ Heechul _ … 

Jungsoo whimpers, trying to stay as quiet as possible so Siwon wouldn’t notice. The sad tears wet his pillow, but that’s okay, because they’ll be dry by the time Siwon wakes up.

\---

Donghae feels someone rubbing his shoulders and opens his eyes, well-rested and satisfied.

“How’s the hangover?,” he hears his favourite voice in the world say, followed by that snickering laugh. He quickly turns around and pushes Hyukjae, earning another laugh.

“I gotta say, your acting was impeccable last night. I don’t think anyone knows anything,” Hyukjae says and kisses Donghae, the two smiling against each other.

“I don’t like acting like that, though,” Donghae says, pulling away from the kiss. He pouts, brows furrowing. “It would be so much better if we could be together without having to hide it,” he sighs sadly and Hyukjae hugs him, patting his back comfortingly.

“I know, baby, me too. But I don’t know when, or if, we can do that,” he says into Donghae’s shoulder. “But that’s okay,” Hyukjae says, moving away to look at Donghae’s face. He smiles. “As long as I get to love you,” he says, and feels his heart warm and all his worries fly away as Donghae breaks into that bright, gorgeous smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief relationship notes!
> 
> Basically, the Sujus sleep around pretty often, but the actual established romantic relationships (at least for now) are Leeteuk/Heechul, Leeteuk/Siwon, and Donghae/Eunhyuk.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. saranghaeyo kim heechul (or not)

“What are you looking at, Kyuhyun?,” Donghae asks, coming up behind his junior.

Kyuhyun starts a bit, then laughs.

“Hair colours. I want to dye my hair something fun. Something memorable and attention-grabbing. You all have such crazy hair so now that I’m a part of the team, I want to try something, too,” Kyuhyun says, grinning. Donghae frowns and unimpressedly gestures to his own black hair.

“No, not you, Donghae-hyung. You should be a little more adventurous,” says Kyuhyun, after which he bursts into a delighted laugh. Donghae pouts.

“Hey, I’m doing this for all of you. The truth is, I fit light colours better, but I have decided to nerf myself by going back to black so you won’t all suffer from my beauty,” Donghae huffs, and Kyuhyun doubles over laughing, only to be interrupted by a glaring Hyukjae.

“What’s so funny?,” Hyukjae says sternly.

“He’s making fun of me, Hyuk,” Donghae says sadly, pouting again, at which point Hyukjae’s signature gummy smile immediately appears. 

“Oh my god, you should have seen yourself just now, Hyukjae-hyung,” Kyuhyun says, still laughing. “The moment Donghae said that your face just  _ lit  _ up. You look almost as bright as your hair,” he says, then dissolves into another helpless bout of giggles as Donghae joins in to laugh at Hyukjae, smacking him on the shoulder. Kyuhyun’s starting to sound breathless. 

As Kyuhyun inevitably ends up gasping for air and writhing in pain from his cramped diaphragm, both Hyukjae and Donghae have recovered and moved to stand right behind him. Hyukjae has reached over and is now scrolling through Kyuhyun’s library of hairstyles.

“So, what colour are you thinking?,” he asks, amused. “Are you gonna get a new cut, too?”

“No, just colour, since my hair is already impeccable,” Kyuhyun says, finally calming down enough to talk, and evidently enough to be sarcastic. “I want to try something bright. Maybe I should go bright platinum.”

“Oh, Hyukjae, remember when you had that? He was platinum for years,” Donghae says, ruffling Hyukjae’s now-neon hair.

“I can always change it if I want to after,” Kyuhyun says contemplatively, ignoring the other two. Donghae reaches over to attack his hair instead.

“Yeah, but your hair would have to be pretty strong, or else you’ll go bald,” Donghae says, examining Kyuhyun’s hair.

“Yeah, like you, Hae,” Hyukjae says, earning him another smack. “Looks pretty good to me, though, Kyuhyun,” he adds, also analysing the quality of Kyuhyun’s hair.

“Hmm what colours  _ don’t _ you guys already have? I have to compete with Hyukjae if I am to be the most memorable, so I have to stand out. Donghae’s boring, Yesung’s grey, Ryeowook’s blonde, Jungsoo’s also blonde, and…,” he trails off, then grins.

“Okay, I got it, you guys go away, no spoilers.” 

\-----

Heechul winces at the fatigue and the headache crushing him from the inside and rubs his eyes as he staggers into the meeting room. As expected, Yesung and Ryeowook are already there. Heechul yawns, stretching like a cat, and sits down on a chair with a  _ thump _ .

“Have you seen Kyuhyun? The kid is teal now. You two better start upping your game,” he says, reclining luxuriously and bonelessly. “What’s up? You haven’t needed me in ages,” he says, straight to the point as he twiddles with his hair, yawning again. Yesung and Ryeowook share a look before simultaneously turning back to Heechul. Yesung raises his eyebrows.

“Hyung, you don’t look so great,” he says, concern tinging his voice. “If you’re not feeling well, we can get Donghae instead. Would that be better?,” he asks and Ryeowook nods. Heechul shakes his head, taking a sip of the water laid out for him.

“Nope, thank you for your concern, my dear Yesung, but I am fine,” Heechul says, then spills a little bit of water on himself, jumping a bit as his shirt got wet. “Well, fine enough, I guess, after a small nap,” he mumbles, slumping back in his chair and groaning. 

It’s obvious to everyone present, most of all to Heechul himself, that he is lying through his ass. Because he is  _ not _ okay, as evidenced by the unstyled hair, bloodshot eyes, and eyebags as dark as the bruises he gives his victims. He has no energy, he’s hungover, and he has little to no will to live, the only thing keeping him going being the drive to check his texts every thirty seconds in hopes of seeing something, anything, regardless of the sight he knows he would be greeted by every time:

A wall of his own texts. Unanswered. He would laugh humourlessly at the irony every time. If things were normal, it would be the other way around. Talkative, Jungsoo is. As much as Heechul acts annoyed about it, he truly misses Jungsoo chatting away at him.

“If you say so…,” Yesung, shooting Ryeowook another look. Heechul has stared off into the distance, humming as his mind wanders somewhere inaccessible to the world.

“Hyung,” Yesung says, causing Heechul to jump a bit as his soul is abruptly forced to return.

“Huh? Sorry, sorry…,” Heechul says, still a bit distracted.

“I’m serious, hyung,” Yesung says, more sternly. “I don’t think you’re well enough. We would much rather you rest than do this,” he says, and Heechul shakes his head again, more violently this time.

“No, no, I want to do it. Anything to take my mind off of...things,” Heechul says, hanging his head and closing his eyes. He sighs, long and tired as his brows furrow ever so slightly, and it’s clear to Yesung and Ryeowook what’s happening. They know it’s best to give Heechul what he needs.

“Alright, then,” Ryeowook says softly. “Starlight LTD is more than a month overdue now. We’ve already talked to them, but they keep trying to extend the deadline. The final extension ended yesterday,” he says, straight-faced and business-like. Heechul groans loudly.

“Those fuckers. Smart, aren’t they?,” he drawls. “Haven’t had to deal with this in awhile,” he sighs, stretching. “Tonight, then?,” Heechul says, easily and confidently despite his lethargy. Both Ryeowook and Yesung nod.

“Meet at 9pm, here. Ryeowook will go with you,” Yesung says. They always send a talker along with the handsy ones. Heechul confirms the time, then stands up to stumble out the door once everything is done and wrapped up. He hasn’t really slept in days, and has also mostly lived on alcohol and instant ramen. There’s no doubt that Heechul can get the job done because at this point, he can do it with his eyes closed. But maybe he really should have taken Yesung’s offer to sit out. A distraction would really be good right now, though, wouldn’t it?

—-

“Please, I’ll pay next week, I promise! I’ll even give you an extra $200!,” the man exclaims, cowering in fear.

“Not good enough,” Ryeowook says as Heechul looms over the soon-would-be, cracking his knuckles. “We agreed for yesterday to be the  _ last _ deadline. Where is the payment?,” he says, and Heechul rolls back his sleeves, flashing his custom set of knuckle dusters. He grabs the man and roughly pulls him up to his feet, holding him against the wall of the dark alley. Winded and stunned, he doesn’t respond.

“See, we really don’t like resorting to violence because, well, it doesn’t really pay. But if it can give you  _ incentive _ to, hmm, give our payment to a bit higher priority,...Heechul-ssi?,” Ryeowook says casually, and Heechul delivers the first blow. Now that felt kind of good, he thinks as he feels the familiar rush of adrenaline.

The debtor clutches his stomach in pain, doubling over, but is immediately hauled back up. Heechul doesn’t really take any joy or pleasure in doing these things, per se, but oh well. He doesn’t even think about it anymore, really. It’s a relief more than anything tonight.

“Please, next week, I p-,” the man chokes out before Heechul throws him to the ground, delivering a vicious kick to his back.

“I only wish you would stop saying things like that,” Ryeowook sighs, coming over the stand beside Heechul. “One more, Heechul-ssi?,” he says, and Heechul brings his leg down one more time, this time to the ribs, earning them a moan of pain.

“Tomorrow. Everything,” Ryeowook demands, causing the man to look up at him in horror, still clutching the spots where he was hit. Ah, that familiar, demanding tone. Heechul knows very well now where Jungsoo learned it from. He’s usually been paired with Jungsoo on jobs like these. A perfect pair, he used to think.

“N-no. I can’t do that. That’s too soon,” ‘the man exclaims, shaky and out of breath, and Heechul grabs him by his shirt to slam him against the wall. Usually at this point, Jungsoo would smirk and sigh, so Heechul jumps a bit when he doesn’t hear the exprcted exhale. Right, not Jungsoo.

“Oh, it appears there has been a misunderstanding,” Ryeowook says. “We’re past the point of negotiation, now. Tomorrow.”

Heechul didn’t hear him. His mind is buzzing again. Thoughts, memories, regrets, everything. As the noise gets louder and louder and takes over Heechul’s senses, effortlessly overwhelming him, Heechul shouts and lands a blow square in the side of the man’s face, the hardest blow yet, and the man falls onto the ground. It’s too dark to see how much damage was done.

“We’re leaving it here today,” Ryeowook informs the sobbing debtor as Heechul breathes heavily, shakily. No, it can’t be over already. He dreads the next hours, when he would have to return to whatever it was he was doing before. 

“If we don’t see the money by tomorrow, don’t think you’ll be so lucky again,” Ryeowook says, and within a short moment, he’s gone, Heechul mindlessly following. He doesn’t think about the job, about Ryeowook, or about anything that isn’t...what he beat that guy up to forget about.

Not too long ago - just last night, in fact - Heechul was sitting in a hallway. Carefully designed and constructed. Meticulously polished. He was sat curled in a ball on the ground opposite to an all-too-familiar door, not daring to knock, but without the will to leave, either, for the slim, futile hope that  _ someone _ , especially a particular  _ someone _ , would come out and see him. And maybe forgive him. He drank and despaired, slipping in and out of consciousness as the fatigue came over him, but stayed and waited, hour after hour, until his back hurt and his ears were filled with only a dull ringing. At some point he could not identify, the door did open, but not to reveal the one he yearned for.

_ “Hyung…,”  _ Siwon said to him, crouching down as he took sight of the drunkard and his five empty cans of beer. Heechul remembers scowling at the pitiful tone in his voice, but then thinking that perhaps this isn’t about himself.

_ “Is Jungsoo in there?,” _ he asked, words slurred and head dizzy. Siwon nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Heechul standing up.

_ “Take good care of him,” _ Heechul said, then slumped away, leaving a bewildered but sad, and perhaps a bit guilty, Siwon. When will these two sort it out?, he wondered. Until they do, he will give Jungsoo all the love, but also the encouragement, he needs, because he knows as well as the next person that Jungsoo loves Heechul.

But he would never realise just how much on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a crack prelude then some angst funtimes for everyone


	8. dongiridongdong

_ Your love, the air that makes me breathe _

_ Your love- _

Jungsoo groans as his ringtone sounds. He prepares to reject, or at least silence the call out of habit from recent events, but notices that his caller is not the usual one. Tiredly, he accepts it.

“Hello?,” he says groggily, feeling Siwon stir beside him.

“Leeteuk-hyung, we need you to come in. Someone came looking for a job and Changmin said he looked okay. 30 minutes?,” says Donghae, and Jungsoo smiles fondly, even if the call did rouse him from his much-needed sleep. He’d spent the previous nights…, well, talking to Siwon, pacing, thinking, crying,...really anything but sleeping. 

Stupid Heechul. Ever since that time he camped outside the apartment door for hours without coming in until Siwon came out and saw him, Jungsoo has been sleepless.

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” he says after a quiet sigh, then ends the call. Silently, he extracts himself from Siwon’s grip and leaves the apartment, leaving a text about his whereabouts. He’s always envied how deep Siwon always manages to sleep. He supposes Siwon has to be healthy for both of them.

\---

“Shin Donghee,” Jungsoo reads the resumé.

“Yes, sir,” responds the interviewee politely. Jungsoo smiles, as usual.

“No need to be so formal. Just hyung is fine,” he says, and Donghee nods. “What position are you interested in? Did Changmin from downstairs refer you to anything?”

“Public Relations. I have experience in similar areas,” Donghee says. 

“Ah yes, now that we’re expanding more, that is becoming more important,” Jungsoo says, seamlessly making the reason up on the spot. “Is there a specific reason why you came to us? You don’t look like you’re job-hunting like our younger employees,” he asks Donghee for safe measure.

“You’re right, I’m not,” says Donghee, laughing. “I don’t actually know what I want to do for sure, so I’m moving around from place to place to gather experience,” he says, expression serious, and Jungsoo looks back at him, slightly suspicious. Can’t hurt, though, he thinks. They can always get rid of him if this turns out to be have been a bad decision.

“Well, since we do need someone to fill the PR position, you’re hired, then,” he says, trying not to sound too tired. “We can work out the details, and you’ll start tomorrow, yes?”

\---

“Donghee-hyung, can you show me how to use this?”

“Hyung, what’s that? What are you doing now?”

“Woah, you’re so talented, hyung.”

Donghae and Hyukjae crowd behind Donghee’s desk and point at his screen and their own gadgets, ooh-ing and ah-ing at every little thing he does. He’s supposed to be working on the company’s latest PR campaign, starting with updating the website, which, for now, is a very navigable and aesthetically pleasing...but without anything to navigate to. There is absolutely nothing appealing or attention-grabbing about this company, which makes him wonder why and how he landed in here in the first place. Oh, right. Not the company.

His two new colleague’s fascination with his work seems to support the hypothesis that 14th Street knows next to nothing about PR. He would have thought they’d be quite good at that. Trying not to sigh, he smiles up at Donghae’s eager face.

“Donghae-ssi, I’ll come help you with that later, alright? I have to get this done first. But also, I’m not IT...isn’t there anyone else who can help you?,” he says, realising that the pair are treating him like an IT guy.

“Oh, we do, but Kyuhyun’s running late today,” Hyukjae says. 

Just then, as if summoned, the elevator door chimes and opens to reveal a less-than-impressive Kyuhyun, sleepwalking and sipping coffee.

“Oh, there he is,” Donghae says, looking up. “Kyuhyun! Come meet our newest edition, Donghee-hyung!,” he calls. Kyuhyun slowly lifts his head and turns to look at Donghae. Equally slowly, he brings his coffee up to his mouth for a sip. Then, just like a machine that was just turned on, his face brightens.

“Newest, you say?,” he says, walking towards the three-people subunit and continuing to sip his drink. “So you’re saying I’m  _ not _ the freshest person here anymore?,” he asks, and Donghae nods. Stopping before Donghee’s desk, Kyuhyun beams.

“Hello, I’m Kyuhyun, IT. Good to meet you,” Kyuhyun greets, full of confidence at his senior position to Donghee. Nodding his head politely, Donghee returns the greeting and introduces himself.

“He’s really good, Kyuhyun,” says Hyukjae.

“Yeah, so talented! He knows so much. He’s only just gotten here and he’s already doing really really good work,” Donghae chimes in excitedly. Kyuhyun thinks a bit, sipping his coffee contemplatively.

“Donghee is your name, hyung?,” he asks. Donghee nods. “It sounds really similar to Donghae,” Kyuhyun continues looking at the mentioned person, who smiles as he notices the similarity. “Donghee-hyung, what’s your last name?”

“Shin. Shin Donghee.”

“Shindong, then. Means ‘prodigy; and avoids confusion. How’s that for a nickname?,” Kyuhyun says, grinning ear to ear. Donghee tests the name out, saying it a few times thoughtfully.

“Sure,” he decides to say. Probably best to agree with people for smoother sailing. It’s not a bad name, either. In fact, he thinks it’s rather flattering. If only he planned to stay. Donghee looks at the young, smiling faces of Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, and Donghae, and wonders what would happen to them should his plan go accordingly.

\---

“Shindong-hyung, you seem like a curious one,” says Kyuhyun, coming up from behind Shindong. Trying to appear as casual as possible as he turns to greet Kyuhyun.

“Curious? Isn’t it part of my job to have a good grasp of information related to the company?,” he says, prompting laughter from Kyuhyun.

“Of course!,” says Kyuhyun. He claps Shindong on the back, bending down to peer at his computer screen. “But you do know I can see your activity, right? Since I got here, the security’s system been cleaned up a whole bunch and is now very closely monitored. By me, of course,” he says, grinning, and Shindong feels his stomach drop. Kyuhyun laughs again.

“Oh god you should see yourself. No, don’t worry, I’m just messing with you,” Kyuhyun says with a glint in his eye. “But, as a fellow curious person, I say it’d be a good idea to not stick your nose in any business that isn’t related to you or your job description,” he says. Before he can process Kyuhyun’s words, Shindong realises Kyuhyun has left him as quickly as he came.

The rest of his work day goes by uneventfully until he returns home, Kyuhyun’s advice still ringing in his ear. The realisation that 14th Street’s cybersecurity is not what it used to be took him by surprise. Picking up his phone, Shindong (Donghee now that he’s no longer at 14th Street) dials the number of his superior. After two rings, the call is picked up.

“Detective Donghee, how goes your first day? I gather that you were able to start working there?,” comes his friendly, laid-back commanding officer’s voice.

“Yes, sir. But...I think they just hired a new IT guy. The security system’s been completely revamped and is nowhere near the flimsy mess we thought it was. They can now track and monitor all my activity. I’ve also been warned by the IT guy to not poke around too much. He can’t know already, can he?,” he says, worry seeping into his bones the more he thinks about Kyuhyun. The CO hums.

“I don’t think they’ll know, no. You’re one of our finest detectives - that’s why you’re on this assignment. I trust you to maintain your cover well. Do you know why he warned you like that, though?”

“I think it’s because...I searched around their data a bit more than was normal thinking the system was weak. I didn’t find anything, actually. He was so quick to jump on it…,” says Donghee.

“Hmm, then don’t do any more information-gathering, then. For now, just do your work normally and gain their trust. You have to get into the organisation beneath the 14th Street front,” says the CO seriously. Donghee nods.

“Yes, sir. I will report back as soon as there’s a notable update. Have a nice day, then,”

“Be careful, Detective. Make sure you come back whole. There’s a drink waiting for you,” says the CO, and Donghee once hears that familiar laugh that puts him at ease. Thanking his superior, he ends the call. It appears this group is a bit more complicated than they initially thought, judging by the IT guy alone. Especially considering he appears relatively new. But Donghee’s been on dangerous assignments before. One more is just a part of his job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone. I guess this is my belated Happy New Year (oops)


	9. heechul the romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am finally back! Now that I am very free and also quite bored, have a new chapter and thank you so much for waiting .

“Hey, good job!,” says Kyuhyun, coming up from behind Shindong without warning. Starting a bit, Shindong turns around to face the grinning man.

“For what?,” he says casually.

“For listening to me! You’ll do well here, being able to actually follow instructions,” Kyuhyun says, grinning even wider, then takes his leave as Shindong blinks away his confusion.

“Oh, by the way,” comes Kyuhyun’s voice once again, who suddenly stopped and turned around. “You’re gonna meet a new boss of ours today. His name is Ryeowook,” he says before finally returning to his desk.

Just as Kyuhyun said, at some time in the afternoon, the elevator doors open to reveal a face unfamiliar to Shindong. The small man strides right over to Shindong’s desk and, despite not having said a word, delivered to Shindong the message that he should stand up to greet him. Before he can say anything, a hand is extended to him.

“My name is Ryeowook, Operations. You are Donghee-ssi, yes?,” says Ryeowook, and Shindong nods.

“That’s me, but Hyukjae-ssi has decided to name me ‘Shindong’, and that’s what everyone calls me now,” he responds, chuckling to mask his inner tension. To his relief, Ryeowook laughs along, much louder and more freely than him.

“Ah, of course he did. Has he and Donghae been giving you any trouble? If they are, feel free to tell them to bugger off,” Ryeowook says. “No, don’t worry about the fact that they’re technically your bosses,” he says before Shindong can protest, allowing Shindong to further relax.

Ryeowook looks up, then, and moves away from Shindong to approach Kyuhyun’s desk.

“Kyukyu! Let’s go~,” he calls, and turns around to leave, followed by a happily trotting Kyuhyun. Perking up, Shindong watches as they leave, silently celebrating when the elevator doors close on the pair.

Over the past few days, he’s been noting down the security cameras and comings and goings of the employees, but could not find a window for when Kyuhyun isn't available to keep an eye on him. He would get suspicious if Shindong stayed back after work for too long because, having a firm grip on Shindong’s work tasks, Kyuhyun would know there’ is no need for overtime. But now that Kyuhyun is abruptly gone, Shindong can finally move forward with his actual work.

Waiting for about ten minutes after Kyuhyun’s departure, Shindong then sits himself down at the desk now labeled with a small card that says “IT”. It isn’t long before Shindong freezes, realising the friendly desktop computer emits the energy of a heavily rigged booby trap. As such, he decides to leave it be and to have a look at Kyuhyun’s physical belongings instead.

A rubber band ball

Unopened can of Japanese soda

A stapler

A stack of origami paper

A cookbook with orange (presumably gochujang) stains

Bottle opener + two bottles of plum-flavoured soju and a can of expensive beer

And, finally, a penguin-shaped pillow, most likely for midday naps.

Nothing of worth.

Sighing, Shindong leans back in the chair and tries to think over his next move. Having come back to himself, he suddenly realises how thirsty he is, and also that his water bottle is now empty. Deciding he needs a small break anyway, Shindong tiredly slumps to the break room in search of hydration and refreshment. He naturally doesn’t expect to see anything or anyone in the break room, and so is semi-violently jolted out of his haze when he finds a blonde figure slumped over on a table, apparently dozing… or not because the man slowly drags himself up and looks at Shindong with tired, bloodshot eyes.

“Hello. It’s past work time. You’re staying back?,” he drawls. Shindong nods.

“Yes, there’s a lot I have to do if I’m to complete our new campaign by the end of next week,” Shindong recites his well-rehearsed excuse, earning an absent-minded “uh huh” from his companion. The man then spaces out and stops moving, staring at nothing for a good few seconds as his brain presumably reboots.

“Oh, that’s cool. You must be the new guy then right…,” he asks once his system is up again, making Shindong nod again. “Okay, good work. I’m Heechul nice to meet you,” he says, a hint of friendliness coming through the what-seems-to-be intense fatigue.

Shindong introduces himself and walks over to shake Heechul’s hand, which turns out to be as pale as his sleep-deprived face. Despite not knowing who Heechul is, Shindong is suddenly becoming rather invested in his well-being.

“Heechul-ssi, you look very tired. Is there anything I can help you with?,” he asks rather worriedly. 

“Huh?,” Heechul says, needing a second to register Shindong’s words. “Oh, no, thank you. I’m just waiting for someone. Hhh he’s so late. You know him right? Park Jungsoo from uhhh HR? Yeah, him. I’m waiting for him,” Heechul slurs, once again slumping over and letting his forehead hit the desk with a small  _ thump _ . Shindong winces.

“Has he not left yet? I didn’t realise since I rarely see him,” Shindong says, feeling a strange mix of worry, relief, and disappointment. No more snooping then, he supposes.

“Don’t think so…,” comes Heechul’s muffled voice. He sits up once again and looks straight at Shindong, who has now taken a seat beside him. “Hey, how about you go get him for me? Just tell him like...you were staying late and ran into someone who wanted to see him. That’s literally what happened right? Yeah yeah that would be good can you help me. Please…,” Heechul says, face brightening slightly for a brief moment before dropping again at the ending plea, now having clouded over with anticipation and anxiety.

Shindong’s first instinct is to ask why he doesn’t just go get Jungsoo himself, but he supposes he can oblige the simple request, and informs Heechul so. Heechul, then, smiles for the first time since Shindong met him and thanks him gratefully, promising to get him back with all his remaining strength before half-passing out on the table once again. Shindong leaves him a glass of water before he departs the break room, earning a small muffled “thanks”.

Approaching the door of Jungsoo’s still-lit office, Shindong gives it a few small knocks, then enters when given the permission.

“Jungsoo-ssi, sorry for the interruption but I was staying back late and someone came in looking for you,” Shindong says politely. Jungsoo looks up from his desk, weary eyes showing interest, as well as confusion.

“At this hour? Alright, then, thanks for letting me know. I’m done here anyway so let’s go,” Jungsoo says in his signature tone. When they arrive back at the break room and Jungsoo lays eyes on his visitor, he immediately loses his neutral expression as a scowl takes place and annoyance creeps into his voice.

“Heechul, what are you doing here?,” he says from behind Shindong, startling both him and Heechul, who jolts up.

“Jungsoo! I’ve been waiting for ages! What took you so longg……,” says Heechul as he stands up and staggers over. Jungsoo immediately takes a few steps back, leaving Shindong to catch Heechul when he inevitably trips on nothing and falls.

“Jungsooo…,” he groans. Jungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Have you been drinking?,” he asks, irritated.

“Nonono not at all. But I haven’t been sleeping either...haha,” says Heechul, chuckling (kind of). Sighing, Jungsoo reluctantly extracts him from Shindong’s arms.

“Oh, oh! Jungsoo you’ve met Shindong right? He’s my best friend aside from you of course. He’s the best Shindong’s the best right Shindong?,” Heechul says, looking back at Shindong while Jungsoo hauls him upright.

“Yes, Heechul, I’ve met him. You’ve given him enough trouble now. Let’s get you home…,” Jungsoo sighs, shooting Shindong an apologetic look.

“Yuh huh,” responds Heechul. “BUT but you have to let me talk to you first,” he demands, looking up at Jungsoo with a serious expression, finally sort of on his feet.

“No can do. You have to sleep first. And then we can sort things out. Come on,” says Jungsoo, causing Heechul to groan. Though he tries to hide it, it is becoming increasingly apparent to Shindong that Jungsoo cares for Heechul.

“Sorry, Shindong, really,” says Jungsoo as he slings one of Heechul’s arms around his shoulders. “I’ll take care of him. Please close up for me,” he says, then half drags-half carries Heechul to the elevator. Despite his appearance, Jungsoo seems remarkably capable of moving a full-grown man, especially an uncooperative one like Heechul at the moment.

Shindong watches the two leave, dazed and unable to fully comprehend what just happened. When he realises he is once again alone in the office, a wave of the sensation of a storm passing washes over him and he sighs, both relieved and exhausted. 

Time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*: All pairings and storyline in my fics are purely fictional and for fun and has nothing to do with the real life people mentioned. I support everyone’s real-life relationships and respect all their decisions and this is in no way a reflection of my opinion on their love life or wishes for it.
> 
> *This is just for fun* (support Heechul-Momo and Sungmin-Saeun + all other member love decisions 🎉)
> 
> @pinklittlecloud on twitter
> 
> Any thoughts, comments, suggestions, etc. much appreciated. As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
